


Sleeping Tony

by LarryZiamNoshCaptainNiall, Wakanda12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Wanted, F/M, Inspired by Maleficent (2014), M/M, Magic, help us we need a beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryZiamNoshCaptainNiall/pseuds/LarryZiamNoshCaptainNiall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakanda12/pseuds/Wakanda12
Summary: SteveandTony. For years they were one, nothing could compare to the love and trust of SteveandTony. Then The Death happened, and their lives fell apart. Will these two ever love each other again or will they fade away in the false hatred of one another? Will they ever be SteveandTony again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own the Avenger's, they belong to Marvel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FuYo *waves* This is Wakanda12

"I have 8 years to prepare for this thing, dad. We don't have to talk about it now?" 8-year-old Steve said as he sat on the stump not too far from where he was standing. "Yes, we must talk of this now!! Steve, you are to worry about this every day. WE don't even know if you'll be he-" Joseph stopped talking when he almost mentioned Steve's condition.

"Dad, I just want to have fun like all the other fairy children in the Moors" Steve answered honestly. "NO" Joseph yelled but soon calmed himself "You are to keep practicing your magic till you complete the spell."

"But Dad so we really have to hurt someone who had done nothing to us," Steve questioned as his leg bounced uncontrollably. "Son we have every right to put a curse on those foul humans. They ruin our land!" raising his tone Joseph point to the outdoors. "You know that every Fairy must put a curse on a human child on their 16,000th birthday. No and's, if's, or but's about it." Clenching his teeth Steve stared at the dirt covered ground. 

It was no secret that Joseph Rogers hated humans. Humans took his sweet Sarah away from him. Something and someone that no magic in this world could replace. But unlike his father Steve who was the only child didn't see the reason to hate humans. Yes, they destroyed land on a daily basis but that's what humans do. The main problem was the kingdom that blocked the warm yellow sun from the Moors. The nearby kingdom is ruled by King Howard, he was known as the devil in the Moors any and all talk about him was bad.

Steve was pulled out of his trance when his father tugged at his shirt telling him that a human was in the Moors. A human? In the Moors? "Come on boy we don't have all day," Joseph yelled as he flew in front of Steve, who was having some trouble flying. Not so gracefully landing on the ground to where his father and another fellow fairy Steve closed his big brown wings. "Where is he?" Steve asked.

"There it is. The human." A red headed male fairy spat as he pointed towards the dark headed human. 'So this is a human? Why does it look so tiny?' Steve wondered as he eyed the unnamed human up and down. They don't look as bad as they sound. 

"What are we going to do, Joseph?" questioned the same red headed from earlier. Turning completely facing his son "Steven get rid of it." Confusion was placed on Steve's face as he slowly stood up and walked out of the bush to where the human can see him."Why are you in the Moors?" questioned the fairy with a tilt of his head. With a beautiful smile, the human answered: "You have the prettiest flowers, Queen Maria has always been fond of them." The mortal looked around taking in the scenery of the Moors.

"And that I know. Queen Maria? The witch of that horrid castle on the hill" Steve stated with disgust.

"How dare you! She is anything but a witch, you can't say much, what are you? You have the wings of a beast." The creature said taking what Steve said in offense. Now it was Steve's turn to feel offended "I have you know that I am a Fairy, the only thing good left in this world. So tell me." poking the human's flat chest he quizzed "Why do YOU need flowers for Queen Maria?". 

Stumbling back some the trespasser quickly said "You don't look like a fairy." wiping off invisible dirt off of its shirt, it continued "I doubt you're any good anyway, and as I said before Mom is fond of your flowers, I was going to bring her some." Meeting the dark brown eyes of what Steve has now pointed out as a human boy, he glared and said aloud "Don't you humans have flowers on the other side of the Moors. Or have you ruined all of them like you have done to the land" a frown settled on Steve's face as he continued to look at the human. 

A smirk made it's way to the unnamed boys in front of The blonde's face "I don't see how you would know anyway, you look like you haven't seen the sun in eons,". Walking closer the dark haired boy adds "and I liked the challenge of the Moors".

With a bright blush Steve pressed on with his curiosity. "Do you have a death wish?" rolling his eyes the human boy sassed back "No, I just don't fear fairies and goblins." 

'Is this human serious. My father could break every bone in his body with a single wing snap.' Giving a light hum he resumed with interrogating the boy "What are you to this 'Kingdom' on the other side of the Moors". Giving a little bow "Prince Anthony, Tony to some, your next King." standing straight once again he looks at Steve brilliant blue eyes. "You look like a mere peasant. And YOU will NEVER be a king to ME or ANYONE in the Moors." declared the angered winged creature.

Tony's words sunk in more which irked Steven even more "If you do become King hopefully you will be better than your father King Howard." 

"At least I have the manners to wear shoes outside 'fairy'. There will be no one greater than King Howard" without missing a beat to let Steve interrupt him Tony continues to talk "And I will be your King, soon enough" knowing what Tony just said is probably true he changes the subject "You clearly don't have manners, coming into others homes and taking stuff. So don't fool yourself human"

Steve could feel the cold stare of his father eyes the longer he talked to Tony. He shifted the weight on his feet. "I did not 'take', I was going to borrow it, then you would've stolen it back, isn't that how our friendship works?" turning his body away from Tony, Steve began to walk away but not before giving a response to the boy "Your definition of 'borrowing' is different from mine. Don't take this conversation as an invitation for friendship." and with that, Steve proceeded to walk.

This shocked Tony in many ways that he followed the old fairy. "I didn't know you fairies had a definition of anything other than gardening?" turning around quickly Steve glared at Tony and spat out "I see you're going to be just like the kings before you." shaking his head in disbelief at the prince before him Steve once again began to walk. 

Steve caught a glance of the Iron on Tony's left hand as he turned to walk away, a quick flash of fear made its way through his body. He quickly pulled his gaze away from it before Tony could see what He stared at.

Anger coursed through Tony as he chased after the winged boy, grabbing ahold of Steve's shirt with his right hand, he growled out "There's no one like me, fairy."

Ripping his arm away from the prince, Steve let out a mocking laugh and stated in equal anger "That's what King said. I will tell you this once and one time only. Leave before you get hurt. My people don't need to take the blame for your foolish actions. " 

Letting out a frustrated breath and a quick stomp of his foot "I'm not leaving until I have a flower in my hand." Tony told Steve with determination. "What part of leave do you not understand. Leave. Before. You get hurt." growled Steve, his blue eyes holding fear and anger. Smirking and crossing his arms the brown eyed boy voiced "You wouldn't hurt me." 

"I wouldn't. But the others would if they found out that you are King Howard's son." 

"Why should it matter that I am his son, I'm not him, only part." Tony said in confusion.

"But you are next in line, therefore you are him" Steve answered. 

"Are you like your father Fairy?" questioned Tony with a tilt of his head. 

"I can't say that I am Human" Steve answered once again. This question puzzled Steve. No, he is not like his father. Would he one day grow as cold as his father or remain happy like his mother once was before her death. Shaking his head at the question that was answered incorrectly. "I didn't ask that. I asked if you are like your father. Do you love the same thing? Hate the same thing? Believe in the same thing?" 

"What I believe in is none of your business. Now I BELEIVE I told you to leave. My FATHER does not take kindly to humans. Don't take this as a joke." Thinking over Steve warning Tony decided to make a deal "I will leave. IF you help me find the prettiest flower in all the Moors and you can watch me leave." 

Squinting his eyes Steve wanted more proof that this stubborn human would leave "And if I choose not too?" 

"Come on Fairy. It'll be quick you can get back to planting trees after. I promise." Tony held out his hand a sign of a deal. Adding on to his last request "And if you make the decision not to help. Then I'll go find myself the flower myself."

Not wanting to see the little human get hurt in a place he doesn't know, Steve shook Tony's hand. 'I just know I'll regret this later.'

"Follow me" Steve began walking but soon remembered what he was here to do in the first place and came to a halt. A beaming smile made it's way to Tony's face"That's the spirit. So where are we going first Fairy?" he asked with excitement.

Steve turned and whispered to the human prince "My father is right over there in those bushes. Leave." Not believing his ears Tony heart sunk. All his hard work to get the Fairy to agree to help him was a waste. Frowning he looked at Steve. "But you agreed to help me"

"And I will. Just wait outside of the Moors and I will come and get you." It hurt Steve to make the boy leave. He knows he should hate humans but maybe this one is different. Also, he is kinda cute and small.

"Promise"

Nodding his head Steve smiled "I'm one to stand on my word" This shocked Tony causing him to feel giddy. He finally saw the blonde fairy smile. Shaking his head up and down in happiness he whispered "Bye Fairy" and ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter COMPLETED
> 
> DaEveSe!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FuYo!!!! This is LarryZiamNoshCaptainNiall :3

Tony leans against a tree, throwing tiny rocks into the air. 

"What's taking him so long?" He mumbles to the Earth. As time goes on Tony becomes more and more anxious, Howard was sure to see that he's missing by now. 

Tony stands, looking along the entrance to the Moors,  
"Come on Fairy, we made a deal.."

He looks towards his kingdom with a groan, standing and walking back into the Moors.With no idea where he is going Tony quickly becomes lost in the sea of trees and streams.  
Tony takes a look at his surroundings, spotting a rose unlike one he's ever seen.

"Perfect! See Fairy, simple." Picking it up, isn't so simple. 

The rose seems determined to stay where it was, no matter how far Tony goes into the dirt the roots seem to never end. Trying to ignore the many thorns in his small hands he decides to break the stem, Maria would know how to save it. 

Even with his rose, Tony is still very much lost, 

"I really should've just waited.."

Tony glances at his surroundings, starting to walk along one of the streams in the Moors. He's watching the birds in flight when it happens, Tony is already face down in the rich green grass when his mind finally catches up.

"Hey! What-" Tony began. All he gets in response is a swift kick to his side. 

"Don't let him get up!" One of his attackers say, their voices giving away that they are children.

Tony begins to get up, trying to stop his vision from swimming. A foot plants itself on his back, forcing his chest back to the ground while another kick is given to his other side. 

"AH!" Tony screams, clenching his eyes to will the tears away. Never let them see you cry Bruce would always say. 

"Look at him Kellian! I think the little human's gonna cry." The fairy standing on Tony's back laughs. Kellian laughs with him, as they seem to switch places. Kellian sits on his back, grabbing a hold of his curly brown hair and smashing his face deeper into the dirt and grass of the Moors. When Kellian pulls his head up again Tony spits out as much dirt as he can.

"Get off!!" Tony screams, trying to buck off the larger fairy.

Steve just so happens to be walking through the forest looking for the human from earlier when he hears a yell from within the trees. Running towards the sound he spots Kellian and Justin, two trouble making fairies harassing someone. 

"Hey!" Steve yells, "What do you two think you are doing?"

"That's none of your business Rogers" Justin replies, taking Kellian's job of kicking Tony violently. 

Picking up Tony's head Kellian looks to Steve and replies, "Cut him some slack Justin, Hey Steve look what we found" 

"H-hey Fairy" Tony manages to mumble through a groan. 

Steve looks in shock at the body on the ground, "Tony!!! LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW" He yells in anger. 

"How do you know him and why would we do that" Justin questions in confusion. 

"Wait you know this, thing?" Kellian asks, equally as confused as Justin. 

Thinking of a plan Steve answers, "Yes, this is the pesky human I was looking for that had snuck into the Moors, Father wanted me to get rid of him"

"He must be telling the truth if his father wanted him to do it" Justin mumbles, finally stopping his assault on the humans sides. Looking to Tony he asks him, "Is this true?"

"I ran away, not that it's any of your business." Tony bites back glaring, his sass in full effect. 

Justin barely bats an eye before replying, "It is if it deals with you. You filthy human"

"That's funny coming from you, your breath kills flowers every time you speak." Tony looks like the most innocent child, if you ignore his dirty cheeks and the dirt clumping in his long dark lashes. Justin, apparently not liking Tony's answer, punches Tony in the face causing his cheek to redden. 

Tony licks his split lip moaning softly at the pain it causes. "That was worth it" He whispers to himself, smiling shyly.

"Stop!" Steve growls at Justin. "I'll take him from here".

"And just where are you going to take this piece of human shit" Justin looks over to Steve, reluctant to let the human go in the Moors. 

"I'll send him back to his castle as a message not to come in the Moors ever again" Steve says, focusing on Tony's beaten face.

"What do you mean by 'Castle'" Justin asks, his brow arched questionably.

"The castle in which I live you Goblin." Tony grumbles as he somehow manages to release his hand from under himself, trying to rid his face of dirt and grass.

"Wait this human...is the p-prince?' The fairy's face seems to drain in color completely as he takes steps away from Tony.

"Justin. Let's go." Kellian says through gritted teeth, fear evident in his face and voice. Kellian gets off of Tony's back to retreat to where Justin stands.

Pushing Tony into Steve's chest Justin whispers cautiously, "Here you can have him" Kellian and Justin then quickly fly as far away as they can get from the beaten prince. 

"Thank you..Steve? Is that really your name?" Tony questions, brushing dirt off his clothing to no avail. "I think I like Fairy better." The boy smiles, even with his split lip.

Steve looks to Tony in mild fear,"I wouldn't answer if it wasn't and please don't" 

Tony gasps,"Why not? It's cute"

"It sounds girly" Steve mumbles to himself while helping Tony up off of the ground. 

"We need to get you cleaned up" He whispers, examining Tony's still dirty face. No matter how many times the dark haired boy scrubbed at his tanned cheeks.

"Just a little dirt Fairy, nothing bad" Tony argued, 

"You will look better walking back to the castle." Steve reasons, already starting to walk away. 

"Now I'd hate to say I told you so but.." Steve trails off, a smirk evident on his soft features. 

"Then don't. See a solution!" Tony counters, glaring at Steve even though they both know it has no real heat behind it.

He hums, "Are you sure you are alright" A frown in now on Steve's face, making him seem older than he is.

Tony sighs, "Yeah I'm fine Steve, just a little dirty is all." 

"Lift your shirt" Steve demands, turning and arching his brow at Tony. The fairy blushes once he realized what he has said to him.

"Buy me dinner first beautiful" Tony charms, smirking at Steve's bright face.

Steve's cheeks start to warm even more, "So I can check where they kicked you, you flirt." He jokes. Laughing at Steve, Tony lifts his shirt, managing to hide his sounds of discomfort.

Steve looks along Tony's chest, cringing at the sight of the already purple bruises.

"Hey, it's not that bad..right?" Tony questions, trying to glance at his torso.

"Not gonna lie. It looks bad" Steve says,chuckling softly at Tony's confused expression. "What if your father or mother catches a glance at these bruises?"

"They won't." Tony says angrily, shoving his shirt back down.

"Tony you don't know that." Steve tries to reason with him, seeing the way he keeps avoiding his eyes.

"Yes I do. Trust me it's fine Fairy." Tony tries, he finally looks up at Steve but his face looks wrong, beyond the obvious.

"Tony, no it is not" Steve argues, looking at Tony's dark orbs. 

"It actually is, Don't worry your pretty little head" Tony whispers, letting a real smile slip onto his face. Steve nods, even though he really didn't wanting to.

"Now where are we going my Fairy knight?" Tony teases, poking Steve in his side. His eyes twinkling with amusement.

Steve seems regretful as he speaks, "To take you home"

Tony groans dramatically, "Do I have to?" The boy whines.

"Yes, you do." Steve says as he begins to blush, again. "I-I can be back here tomorrow to help you look for the flower, if you want?" He adds as an afterthought.

"I'd like that Steve" Tony says softly, smiling just as soft at the fairy.

"Really? I'll be here around this same time tomorrow. We can meet up here. That is i-if you want?" Steve utters, unsure.

"Sounds perfect, it's a date!" Tony yells excitedly, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"O- Wait what?" Steve stutters in shock, his blush seeming to reach down his neck this time.

Tony, seeming to ignore Steve's shock, barrels on. "So how do we get out Fairy?"

Steve, still in shock, leads Tony to the entrance of the Moors with nothing more than a "T-this way"

"Thank you Fairy" Tony says gratefully," Do we meet here?"

"Yes, same time tomorrow" The fairy responds, stretching his brown wings.

"See you then Steve" Tony whispers into Steve's hair as he hugs him.

Steve hugs the human back, inhaling deeply as he smells Tony's rich scent, "See you then Human."

Tony starts his walk back to the kingdom, all the while waving at Steve's retreating form. As soon as Tony is within the kingdom grounds he is pulled away by Bruce, his best friend and loyal servant.

"Tony! Where have you been?! The Queen has been worried sick, she- What happened?" Bruce's brows furrow in worry as he begins to trace the lines of the bruise on the right side of his face, ignoring Tony's sharp inhale of breath.

"Nothing Brucie, I just fell. Why was she looking for me?" Tony questioned, it was rare either of his parents looked for him personally.

"You missed your appointment Tony, for the dressing?" Bruce stared at Tony, "For the royal party? FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY" He continued at the confused look on his friends face. The confusion was soon joined by guilt.

"I could've sworn it wasn't for another month.." Tony bites his lip before remembering it's already split and just licks over it.

Sighing Bruce replies, "Tony..That was last month." He groans, taking off his glasses to rub over his eyes.

"Well..sorry? I just forgot Bruce, I'll go talk to her ok?" Tony begins to walk towards to castle but, is stopped by Bruce's hand on his left arm. 

"You can't. They are both in a meeting Tony. Where did you go? They couldn't find you anywhere and you left without telling anyone and..." He trails off, his voice already laced with anger and worry. Tony ruffled Bruce's curls, drawing his attention to him.

"Hey, I'm fine ok? I'm right here and I'm fine." Tony gives Bruce a reassuring smile, hiding his wince as it pulls on his face. Tony always has a habit of walking off, or just plain hiding from everyone. It's one of the reasons his parents gave him a servant his age, it gave him someone to talk to. 

"Y-Yeah I know, come on, we have to get you cleaned up." Bruce utters as he starts to drag Tony into his castle and then his room. 

"Now who did you anger to get these bruises Anthony?" Bruce asks, his voice sharp. 

"They were stupid Bruce, they just attacked me." Tony grumbles, 'I just want to punch Justin in his fat face, see how he likes it.' 

"Who Tony? You have to be more specific" Bruce laughs out, beginning to wipe off the grime on Tony's face.

"The fairies! Kellian and Justin. I don't see how they are fairies at all actually. I mean I know all fairies aren't the same but you would think they would all be good right? Nope! I'm in the Moors for 3 hours and only meet one nice fairy. He is pretty amazing though, his name is Steve, though I call him Fairy or my Fairy Knight even though he hates both but he still answers to both so I don't think he minds all that much, oh he also has the biggest-" 

Tony rambles until Bruce cuts him off, "Tony! Stop, fairies?"

"Yes Bruce! Fairies! Big wings and all, these two were the worst." Tony glares at the wall, still hearing their laughs in his head.

"But how? And the Moors? What were you doing there in the first place Tony? Do you know the trouble you could get into?" Bruce is staring wide-eyed at Tony, his hair making him look like a mad scientist. 

"I was looking for a present for mom, she loves flowers and the Moors have flowers so.." Tony shrugs, scratching at the dried dirt in his pants.

"Mhm, that was a great idea Tony, go to the forbidden Moors ALONE where there are creature's who would gladly kill you, and then you actually met someone? God Tony.." Bruce tangles his hands in his hair, tugging at it in frustration. 

"Steve is wonderful, he wouldn't hurt me or anyone. He saved me Bruce, Justin and Kellian were beating me up." Tony argued. 'Steve is too cute to hurt anyone'.

"But what if he didn't Tony? What if he took you? What if he killed you Tony? What if-" He's cut off by the door to Tony's room opening in quickly, King Howard walking in. 

"Anthony, where have you been." Howard's voice was eerily calm, while his eyes resembled a tornado. 

"Out. Now can both of you leave I want to be alone." Tony says, keeping his voice strong as he stands and straightens his back. Bruce is the first one to move, swiftly gathering himself he walks out bowing to the king. Howard looks at Tony, his face promising a talk later before he walks out again, shutting the door behind him. 

'Like I needed another lecture..' Tony walks over to his window, letting his muscles relax. His eyes immediately follow the trail to the Moors, hoping to see a glimpse of Steve, his Fairy Knight. Tony laughs, smiling to himself and the Moors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DaEveSe!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Steve was late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuyo, this is Wakanda12  
> Let's get on with the chapter

A small smile graced Steve's lips as the prince, Tony, walked out of his sight. He thought to himself 'Humans are not as bad as Father (or any other Fairy for that fact) has described them as.' The blonde was pulled out of is thoughts when he felt his father rough hand tightly grip his shoulder. "what was that. Tellin' that human scum that you would help get one of our flowers!!" giving a face of anger he gripped Steve's shoulder tighter causing the weak boy discomfort.

"Answer me, Steven!" Joseph bellowed. His voice echoed through the forest till it was no more, Steve stuttered out a response "I-I... You told me to get rid of him. I didn't want to be rude. I thought it was the right thing to do." tears pricked his eyes as he stared at the dirt covered ground "M-Mother always said to be kind even when other weren't. I thought I could show him that despite what the other humans say, we fairies aren't bad." 

Joesph's eyes hardened even more (if it was possible) "Those are the things took your mother away and you want to trust it, associate with it, be kind to it" letting go of Steve's shoulder he turned to point at the red-headed fairy named Oswald "Humans took away half of his family. Humans took your mother, Sarah, my wife, my darling Sarah. And you want to act as if it hasn't happened? Get out of my sight." 

Steve did as his father said. He ran away from Joesph as fast as his little skinny legs would take him, he ran till he collided with another fairy, who just so happened to be Bucky (his friend). "What the hell watch where your.... Steve. Steve what is the matter." trying to catch his breath Steve wheezes out "I-I... Father... Human."

"Steve take slow deep breathes. Ok, inhale..exhale..." Bucky demonstrated.

Finally catching his breath Steve tells Bucky everything that had happened before they ran into one another (Leaving out the part about the human) "Wait, this all happened this morning?" given an annoying noise Steve replies "Were you not listening to me the whole time?" 

"And if I wasn't " 

"That makes you a bad friend, James" Steve said with an eye roll. "Shut up punk" Bucky said with a grin etched on his face. Scratching the back of his neck and letting out a chuckle Steve asked Bucky a simple question "I never really asked you this. But how do you feel about humans? Not like from what you hear. How do you really feel about them?"

"Oh well..Uh... They can be..difficult at times but so can we." he shrugged. Bucky was lying right through his teeth. He was terrified of human's. There was no way he would ever want to even think about breathing in the same are as a human but he wasn't going to let Steve know that though. Letting out a sigh of relief Steve looked at Bucky. "Why Stevie?" avoiding his question Steve asks "So if you met a human what would you do, hypothetically?" "'Hypothetically' uh I'd be curious I guess. Steve, what's going on?"

Letting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in Steve finally answers. "I met a human" He was aware that he would seem crazy when he told Bucky he met a human. '

Bucky blood ran cold when the words tumbled out of Steves' mouth. Shaking his head to see if he heard the small Fairy correctly "What?"

"How in the Sun's name did you meet a human? They aren't allowed here, Stevie." " Well you see-" Steve goes on and on about how he met Tony (while leaving out details about how he felt) he finally finished saying "And that's how I met a human."

"Uhh ok? That's a lot to take in Punk" running his hand through his hair Bucky let out a huge sigh "I know. But get this. His name is Tony."

"And?" was all Bucky said as he shrugging his shoulders and arching an eyebrow "He is the son of King Howard" stretching his arm out to the sky Bucky yells "STEVEN!!" Cupping his hand over the screaming boy mouth, hissing at him to be quiet. Pushing the slightly boney hand away from his mouth "Don't you 'shhh' me Rogers. You made nice with the King's son?! What is wrong with you?!" gasped the shocked boy. "You don't understand. It was the only way I could get him to leave." Steve paused waiting for Bucky to say something, the silence was suffocating. Breaking the silence Bucky "So it's over now? The human isn't in the Moors?"

"But...I'm meeting with him later because... I made him a promise" wincing at how small he sounded Steve looks into the taller males eyes. Shaking his head and walking to the nearest tree to lean on he whined "Steeevvvveeeeeeee. No." 

"But I had too" using his right hand he ran it through his hair making it look even messier than before. "He is nice and slightly annoying. I-" Not believing the words that came out of Steves' mouth but cut in "Steve. Human's are bad news, stay away, don't be a hero. Can't have you getting hurt because you want to play nice." Steve wanted to yell at Bucky, tell him he was wrong, that he sounded exactly like his father and everyone else in the Moors. But he didn't he kept his calm and softly said "You don't understand. He was different. All he wanted was a flower." he pauses before "We have plenty of flowers here, no harm will be done."

Taking a shaky breath and biting his lip the terrified male stayed quite. Trying to compose himself "He's gonna come back?" 

"I plan on getting him later and helping him find a flower." Steve mumbles under his breath. Quickly he adds "He said he would never come back to the Moors if I help him find the perfect flower" his insides churn, he hates the fact that he just lied to his best friend.

Bucky took a couple of seconds to get himself under control "This could end badly Stevie, I've never met a human but they take and take Steve." Here we go again with the humans being bad again 'Does he not know I heard him the first time?' Steve thinks as he rolls his eyes "Don't you think I know that?" anger coursed through both of the boy's body "If you know it then why are you helping him take?"

Steve grumbled "He is no more than 8-years-old. He just wanted to find the perfect flower for his mother. Sweet Baby Moon Goddess. You and father are just alike as of right now."

The short male screwing up his face in disgust "You both want me to do something but you never say how. So when I do finish that something your disappointed" Steve looked over at Bucky sadness falling over his face, he turns and starts to walk off. Steve was almost out of ear shot before Bucky yelled 'Fine'. 

That one word with four letters makes Steve jump with joy saying the words 'Thank you' over and over again like a song on replay.

"Mhmm..So tell me about 'Tony'."

"Well uhmm I just met him today."

"Something about him sparked your interest, what was it?" 

"Well he isn't wrong there.' Steve thinks.

"Oh don't say things like that. Nothing made me 'interested' in him other than the fact that he wanted a flower ad he is different. But I swear after I give him this flower he will be good as gone." Oh but if only Steve knew that after he gives this flower, Tony will not be leaving for a while. Even Bucky can see that after this some bad things are going to happen and that this human named Tony will never leave till someone or something gets hurt.

Bucky groans and states "No he won't Steve." Steve can slowly feel his cool wear off, through gritted teeth he answers "And just how do you know that James?" the brunette stiffens when the short blonde says his real name.

"Because I just know, alright" he snaps. "Well just trust me this time Buck, I'm being serious." Steve pleads. Bucky gives a side glare to Steve "Ok Steven" "Don't give me that look." whines Steve as he walks over into Bucky personal space to give him a hug. "I didn't give a 'look'" he lies. Pinching Bucky cheeks Steve replies "Yes you did." 

"No I didn't Punk" 

"Mhmm sure" mocking Bucky he does an ugly face "This is what you looked like." A laugh bubbles in Bucky's chest soon making it's way into the open air "No way, I look much better." this is Steve's opportunity to make a joke so he takes it "Oh so you're saying that you look like Justin." he bites his lip trying to hold back a laugh as fairy in front of him give an 'Oh hell no face' "That is not funny Steven. I look better than Justin, and I bet I look better than Tony too."

"Not in my book Buck" he laughs. Steve soon realizes what he has implied and it causes Bucky to smirk "Are you saying Tony is hotter than me?" Oh, boy did Steve answer that question too quickly and the blush that invaded his body didn't make it any better. 

"I said he looks better, not hotter." "So I'm hotter correct?" the smirk on Bucky face tells Steve that Bucky is getting a kick out of this. "Whatever makes you happy." A low whine comes from Bucky as he says "You're o fun Punk" as the larger male does this he gives a little hurt expression. "Stop being a wilted flower you big lump." Steve laughs as he gives a little shake of his head. "I will if you stop being stubborn" negotiates Bucky "Yeah not gonna happen. These words makes Bucky accept his defeat "So when do you have to this 'Human' thing?" he ask as his smile falters a bit.  
This question makes Steve think a little "Now I guess" shrugging his shoulders he looks at Bucky. "Hey, Steve. So you know I love you right..."

"No."

"Why not."

'Please."

"No." Steve says waving his hand at Bucky as a sign to get lost. Steve begins to walk in the opposite direction of Bucky. "Aw come on Stevie please" Without giving a second glance Steve laughs loudly and shouts 'No'. With that said and done he walks to where he told Tony he would meet him. 

-Later on in the day-

Joseph watched from the top of the hill as the Sunkissed the sky goodnight, telling its children of the day to go into their homes and be safe so that the Moon can greet it's children of the night hello. Not a sound was made through the Moors, everything was quiet, this allowed Joseph mind traveled back to that dark place he swore he would never go back to. Although Steve may not remember it cause he was young at the time. But that doesn't mean the memory isn't still orbiting through his head.

-4000 years earlier-

Steven screams and thrashes in his father's arms, Joseph just ignores the boy and continues to carry him further and further into the pitch black forest.

"It was you, I knew it was you. You were always troubled Steven, always. Should've-Should've done this before. Maybe...She.." 

Steve just cries harder as his vision goes black at the edges, he can feel his chest tightening up. 

"D-Da-D-Daddy, Pl-Please!" The boy screams, tugging at his father's unforgiving grip on his frail body. 

"Shut up! Don't. Don't call me that." Joseph throws Steve to the ground and begins to dig through the bag he brought with him. He presents rope and cloth to little 4-year-old Steven whose breathing has gone far beyond erratic. The boy will pass out soon, Joseph is sure of it. This thought brings a manic smile to his face as he ties the strip of cloth around the boy's mouth, muffling his cries and pleas. Next, comes the rope which wraps around his ankles, wrists, and wings in one continuous stream. Joseph snorts at his work and begins his walk back to their home, something in the back of his head nagging him. Nothing feels right. The man knows what's wrong but still chooses to ignore it, even as he turns around and all but runs back to his son, whose skin has gone a sickening blue from the harsh cold and lack of air. Joseph picks up Steven with ease, it's almost too easy, and walks home. One of the elder fairies already there waiting, how he knew was beyond Joseph. The elder says the boy won't remember anything, Joseph is grateful and angered at this, he wanted the boy to remember. Remember what would happen if he acted against his father if he dared act like his life was ever his again. Joseph brought him into this world, and he could surely take him out.

-Present-

Joseph knew it wouldn't be long before he has to go meet a certain fellow fairy, he stands. Walking over to the oak chest across the room he grabs things necessary for the trip, water, a knife, some rope, and some cloth. Bagging up everything he walks outside and (CASH ME OUH SIH HOW-BOW DAT lolol sorry) waits. the man knows that what he is doing will one day come to the light but he is doing what he thinks is right. Joseph is so lost in his own mind that he doesn't hear Oswald behind him. "Are you ready, Joseph?starttles" the freckled faced man askstartles Joseph a little but he doesn't let it show.

"As always" both men began to walk. Joseph led the way, weaving through tree's, taking sharp lefts and rights. That is until they reached their destination which was in an area where no other fairy dared to go. The area was full of dead trees. grass that was once green and full of life are now an ugly brown. There it is. There is their message.

Jospeh finishes tying the unconscious human to the tree and sits on the ground in front of her. It's almost two hours later when she finally wakes up, by then Joseph has already stripped her of her maid attire and has her hair pulled away from her face. 

Joseph sneers at her when he sees the woman begin to struggle against her bonds, he thrusts his carving knife into her thigh. 

The maid screams into the cloth stuffed into her mouth, tears and sweat mingling as they stream down her pale face. Joseph doesn't stop there, of course, he doesn't, a gives the knife a twist before ripping it out of her bloody wound. 

She tries to move away as Joseph crawls closer to her, he cuts along her pearly white face, starting at her temple and trailing down to her jaw. Beads of blood follow the cut, adding color to her drained face. The fairy faintly hears the maid beg and plead for him to let her go, to spare her life. 

"I'm not going to kill you. You are a warning." Joseph growls.

The fairy grabs a nearby rock and bashes it against the maid's fingers, he gets a muted scream in response. She will be out of work for a while. 

"You will go see your.." Joseph holds in a laugh," your king. You will tell him to never set foot here again. Him or his wretched family." 

The woman weakly nods, the blood loss and pain starting to take its toll.

Joseph smiles happily, "Now. Just in case you forget." 

The carving knife makes another appearance. Joseph ignores the already dried blood on the knife and begins to remove her undergarments, his actions made the woman scream and lock her legs together. 

Joseph gives a scoff in disbelief, "I would never with a disgusting human, you offend me." He glares at the woman then at her stomach, the perfect piece of paper.

The fairy takes the knife and with deep drags carves into her skin, wiping off the gathering blood after each letter. The human has long since once again welcomed unconsciousness so the only sounds are the pants of an old fairy and the slick sound of blood and metal sliding against each other. Joseph smiles at his handy work. 2 hours later the human is disposed at the kingdom gates, the blood has been cleaned, and the fairy is home watching his son lay in bed.

"We are safe Steven, It's been done." Joseph kisses Steve's forehead, ignoring how unnaturally cold he is. He is doing this for the Moors, He is doing this for his people, He is doing this to protect his son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph is a dickhead
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter 
> 
> P.S. I was forced to write, also if you see any words spelled wrong please tell me  
> Love you all


End file.
